Danny Phantom in King Tuck
by cartoonlover 1
Summary: Well, after watching this episode and the others (for the billionth time), I thought what would have happened if... so I decided to try out my first replacement to the episode. Hope you like it! (DON'T GET ME WRONG! I STILL LIKE THE EPISODE! Just a little change won't ruin anything)
1. Chapter 1

Casper High….

Tucker was standing on a table covered with a blue-grey sheet, holding a large device beside his waist, behind him a small poster of Tucker looking serious. His hand was on his forehead, eyes half opened, one knee on the ground and the other bent. He was standing on a large device that couldn't be seen, and around him hung banners with 'VICTORY THRU TECHNOLOGY!' written on them. Sam stood on the left of Tucker and Danny stood on the right, both wearing a white hat with a red stripe in the middle vertically with a T logo on each of them.

"If elected I promise you to…!." Tucker began, but was, however, ignored by the students. He raised his device. "Can I scan your vote?" he asked with the beeping machine in the air, but was ignored again. He tossed it away sadly. "Digitize your 'yes' for Tucker?" he asked, taking out his PDA and pointing at it. However he was ignored again. The machine printed a paper with a 'YES!' on it. He cut the paper sadly and threw it away happily to someone's hand, but that person simply folded the paper circle shape and tossed it away.

Tucker sighed sadly, "How can I run on a campaign for student council for president when nobody is listening to me?!" he asked while raising his arms in shoulder position.

"What was that? Did you say something?" Danny asked.

"Urh!" Shouted Tucker. He jumped off the table and marched away angrily.

"You're just going about this the wrong way Tucker," Sam said.

"Yeah, You're campaign is all about victory through technology and the triumph of machines over man. It kinda creepy," Danny said, agreeing. Both of them walked to their angry friend.

"So we changed your lame official campaign platform." Said Sam proudly as she handed Tucker a paper.

"'Free art classes? Range against the PDA meetings? Mini-skirt Fridays?' Okay, that's good," Tucker read.

"Yeah, that was mine." Danny said proudly.

"But it's not what I told you to write. I wanna have my voice heard not yours!" he argued as he gave Danny the paper harshly.

"Okay, okay, okay, your voice coming up." Danny said angrily. He and Sam left to work.

"Thank you! Hi I'm Tucker!" He greeted a girl who simply ignored him. "And what's It take to get listened to around here!" he exclaimed.

"Hey everybody! Gather around! For the football team of poundcha!" Announced Dash as he punched his fist into his other hand. "The theme of my campaign is who cares what Foley has to say!" He continued as he got a paper with Tucker's picture on it and simply cutting it in half. The crowd remained silent. That was until Dash punched his fist to the other again for a warning, then they all started to cheer.

A giant purple glowing tongue licked Tucker. With a gasp, he turned his head only to find a giant monster with its shadow hanging over Tucker.

Danny and Sam were both rewriting the papers sitting under a tree.

"Danny! Listen…." Tucker shouted.

"Not now Tucker, I'm busy writing in your voice," Danny interrupted angrily. "Would Tucker say it like that?" he asked Sam as he gave her one of the papers.

"But…!"

"A little more nerd and a little less Goth," she answered as she gave the paper back.

Then suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off. The crowd began to scream and he took a look to what was going on without moving from his place. Then he saw a giant green monster that looked like a lizard with spikes at the edges of his body and with only one eye, a giant nose, and his tongue sticking out like a dog. He slammed his giant tail on the ground almost hitting someone. The monster screamed like a dinosaur. It spotted where the trio were. Sam and Danny stood up.

"I'm goin' ghos-Arh!" He exclaimed as he ran behind the tree, but the monster's tail cut the tree with Danny behind it and sent both him and the tree flying across the garden. He stood up with the help of the fallen tree but did not move because of his dizziness.

The monster opened its moth attempting to eat Sam and Tucker, but they ran screaming behind the same fallen tree that Danny was holding on to.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming," Sam muttered.

"I did!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Well geez Tuck, why didn't you sat something?" Danny asked angrily. Tuckers expression turned from fear to annoyance.

(He's a phantom)

(Danny Phantom Phantom Phantom)

Yo Danny Fenton he was just fourteen

When his parents built a very strange machine

It was designed to view the world unseen

(He's gonna catch 'em all…. 'cause he's Danny Phantom)

When it didn't quite work his folks they just quit

Then Danny took a look inside of it

There was a great big flash everything just changed

His molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom Phantom)

When he first woke up he….realized

He had snow white hair and glowin' green eyes

He could walk through walls disappear and fly

He was much more unique than the other guy

It was then Danny knew what he had to do

He had to stop other ghosts that were comin' through

He's here to fight for me and you!

(He' gonna catch 'em all….. 'cause he's Danny Phantom)

(He's gonna catch 'em all….. 'cause he's Danny Phantom)

(He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's…..)

(Danny Phantom)

Danny Phantom in

King Tuck

(Wrapped in terror)

The class was in the exhibit named TREASURES OF KING DUUL AMAN, located just inside the gate.

"The treasures of the pharaoh Duul Aman, which you see before you, takes path for over four thousand years." Mr. Lancer, the over-weight teacher, explained.

" Duul Aman, as is man is this dull!" Tucker joked, but as usual received nothing but ignorance. He looked down sheepishly.

"Hey, is that Duul Aman as in man is this dull?" Dash joked, but received silence just like Tucker. That is until he punched his hand against the other again, the crowd began to laugh. Tucker looked really annoyed by this.

"The way I see it, Tucker has jock photo away from Dash," Danny said.

"Right, why not alienate his social misfit slash geek face," Sam agreed.

"Here is an idea! How about you let me make my own decisions and listen to me when I am taking to you!" Tucker exclaimed.

Danny and Sam looked shocked as they walked in front of Tucker and avoided him, like they were hypnotized or something.

"Oh come on! At least look at me!" he exclaimed.

"We are," Danny replied.

Tucker gasped as he walked beside his two best friends and pushed them aside.

"Behold, king Duul Aman." Mr. Lancer announced, pointing at the picture of king Duul Aman himself. He looked just like Tucker, only wearing ancient Egyptian cloth.

"Now that is one snappy looking dude!" Tucker exclaimed as he turned around to face the others and pointing at the picture.

"Wow, Tucker, you look like a king." Danny admitted, still in shock.

"The king's scarp scepter. The secret to its magic are lost to the ages. The mummified remains of the pharaoh's minion Hotep-Ra. Ancient legend holds that he will return when the king's image reflects into in his secret mirror." Mr. Lancer explained as he pointed at each item he explained.

Tucker looked shocked and stayed standing in place. Kwan walked up to him.

"Hey, why don't you look in the mirror Foley, either you'll get a minion, or another zit on your forehead,"he muttered, poking Tucker on his forehead, hitting him on the head, then leaving.

"What zit?" Asked an annoyed Tucker. He walked to the secret mirror and looked at it. "I don't see a...—" He started to argue, but was interrupted by the sarcophagus shaking and flashing. He backed away slowly and fell on the floor still staring at it. Sam and Danny were as shocked as Tucker. They didn't stop staring and didn't move from their positions.

The area around the sarcophagus became very windy, causing Sam and Danny to fly screaming into the wall and then onto the ground. Tucker was sent to the wall beside them and landed behind a cracked wall full of Hieroglyphs.

His head was visible but the body was hidden behind the wall.

"A mummy ghost?" Tucker asked.

When it cracked open, a mummified ghost appeared, looking very angry.

"I am returned!" the strange ghost cried.

"And you're going down!" Danny exclaimed.

A ring appeared on his waist, split into two, and disappeared from his chest, leaving a black jumpsuit with his famous DP logo on it. His hands were now covered with snow white gloves. His blue jeans and red and white shoes were replaced by the rest of the jumpsuit and a snow white boots. His raven black hair and ocean blue eyes became snow white hair and glowing green eyes.

He flew toward the mummy but it used its mummified body to carry its sarcophagus and threw it towards Danny who screamed and stopped, creating an ecto-shield around him. The sarcophagus split into two once it crashed into the shield. Half of it fell on Sam, effectively trapping her. She gasped in horror. She tried to move it away but it was too heavy.

Danny released the shield and gasped looking towards Sam. He flew towards her and landed.

"Sam?" he asked.

"Danny?" she asked back.

The mummy stomped its feet on the ground while shouting loudly enough to take Danny's attention.

"Time for this mummy to cry uncle!" he joked.

He flew towards it but the mummy created a sand storm which sucked Danny inside it.

He screamed and screamed until it released him and sent him flying onto the ground. He spit out a big pile of sand from his mouth. The mummy reformed and expanded its hands to grab Danny, and with a success it raised its foot to step on Danny.

"Leave him alone!" Tucker cried.

The mummy looked with shock at Tucker.

"Who dares order Hotep-ra to…." It began, but was cut off by Tucker jumping away from the hieroglyphs wall looking serious. It reformed its hand with a gasp. He went in front of Tucker and bowed.

"Your humble servant hears and obeys o great one. Your dynasty begins a new…. My pharaoh. " It bowed.

"I have a minion? Who hears and obeys?" He repeated happily.

(The story goes on just like the episode, it starts changing when Danny and that worrier dude crashed into the wall. Sorry! Too lazy!) Check out the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**(Back to Tucker's...)**

The worrier's ride came in front of Tucker, who just left his.

"Have you completed the task?" Asked the mind controlled Tucker.

The worrier nodded. (Well these are the changes, the worrier won and they got Danny).

"Then bring me the ghost boy's body." He commanded, waiting for his desire.

"The ghost boy?! What have you done to him?!" Sam shouted, as she marched in front of the worrier.

The worrier pushed her away, making her fall. The whole area stopped working and watched as two kangaroos appeared, each holding an arm of the shadowy figure, dragging it's body through the sand. They threw him in front of Tucker, and the figure was now visible. It was our beloved ghost boy unconscious. The people gasped, and lost hope, he was their only chance.

"Good work, you shall be awarded." Thanked Tucker.

"DANNY!" Screamed Sam on top of her lungs, as she ran for the ghost boy's aid.

"What h-have you d-done to h-him?" Dash asked, clearly afraid.

"Take him to the dungeon. We shall see what we can do." Ordered Tucker, completely ignoring Dash's question.

"NO!" Sam cried, as she watched the servants take the poor boy from her arms. "YOU CAN'T!" She screamed, running after them, only to be stopped by Hetop-ra himself.

"Go back to work! I'll be back!" Ordered Tucker as he, the kangaroos, and Hetop-ra followed the servants who were carrying Danny.

The people obeyed, but they were afraid. Not for their lives, but for their hero's. He helped them a lot, and they did nothing to him, in fact, they didn't respect him. And he continued to save the town. That was a true hero. And now, he may be going to his doom, and it was all their fault.

"NO! I won't let them take him away!" Shouted Sam.

"As much as I hate to say this... but the goth is right, we have to do _something." _Agreed Paulina.

"Yeah, I feel this strange feeling in my heart, it feels like it's really heavy." Dash felt.

"That's guilt." Explained Sam.

"No way! I never felt guilty in my life!" Dash shouted, disbelieving.

"There is a first time for everything dude." Noted Kwan.

"I agree too, but what should we do?" Asked Mr. Lancer.

"Maybe we can..." Sam began, but was cut off by a carriage appearing. The doors opened and revealed Hetop-ra, then one of the kangaroos, then Tucker himself. The crowd watched, they thought Tucker was the last one to arrive, but then, somebody exited the carriage. He had snow white hair, and neon red eyes, and he was wearing a black jumpsuit, and grey belt, gloves, and boots, and a DP logo on his chest, and a black crown with the DP logo. He had an evil grin on his face.

* * *

The crowd gasped, they noticed the red eyes, and they knew that he was under control just like Tucker.

"Danny! What have you done to him?!" Demanded Sam.

"Sush child! The name is Phantom, Pharaoh Phantom." Danny stated.

"No, your name is _Danny_, _Danny _Phantom." Corrected Sam, trying to make him remember.

"Don't listen to her Phantom, she is clearly trying to confuse you." Interrupted Tucker.

"You're right my pharaoh, I am sorry." Apologized Danny.

"No need, my prince, any suggestions?" He asked.

"How about bringing the parents here to help their children, we could work faster."

"Great idea Phantom!" He exclaimed as he slammed the spear on the ground. A tornado appeared in front of them, then it disappeared, leaving the parents on the ground dizzy.

Maddie Fenton was the first to stand up, she looked around confusingly until she spotted Danny. Her eyes were filled with anger.

"What did you do Phantom?!" She demanded.

"Finally, somebody got my name right." Danny sighed.

"Phantom, enough of their foolish games, get her! And force her to work!" Tucker commanded.

"Yes my pharaoh."

"Wait Tucker? And why did you just call him pharaoh?" She asked. 

"What else should I call the great one?"

"Why are your eyes red... I thought they were green?" She asked.

Sam grabbed Maddie by the arm and ran.

"Sam! What are you doing?!"

"Mrs. Fenton, I know it's hard to believe, but Danny is not the enemy right now, to tell you the truth he never was."

"What do you mean?"

" I mean, Danny is under control, he is mind controlled for the second time."

"Second?"

"Remember when he and those ghosts stole from the bank, when Freakshow arrived?"

Maddie nodded.

"Freakshow was holding a staff that controls all ghosts, he controlled Danny and forced him to do all these bad stuff, and I know that because I went back stage, and I saw him trying to fight for control, he called my name, but then Freakshow won the battle and he was under control again."

"So, Phantom is under control, how do we free him and Tuck then and where is Danny, my Danny?"

"He's..."

"Got ya!" Shouted Danny as he grabbed both of the girls from the waists and flied.

"Danny, you don't wanna do this, you're being controlled, it's me! Sam! Your best friend remember?!" Sam cried.

Danny landed and let them go, then he fell on his knees.

"S-Sam? I...I..."

Sam and Maddie smiled.

"I... am a ghost, I have no friends."

"RUN!" Shouted Sam as she took Maddie's arm and took off.

But what they didn't know is that Danny transformed back and he was planning on tricking them.

* * *

"We have to get the staff and destroy it!" Sam Shouted.

A figure was lying on the ground under them, he wasn't moving (Acting).

"DANNY!" Cried Maddie, runnng for the boy's aid, and clearly have fallen into the trap.

"M-Mom?" He asked weakly.

"No! Mrs. Fenton! It's a trap!" Shouted Sam.

"Nonsense Sam! My baby boy needs me!"

"Mom?" He repeated. "Sam?"

"Danny? Is that really you?" Sam asked.

"Too... s-strong... l-losing c-control..." He gasped.

"Hang on Danny!" Exclaimed Maddie, as she carried Danny and took off towards Jack, and Sam followed.

* * *

"WHERE IS MY BOY?!" Demanded Jack.

"Dad, they took Danny..." Explained Jazz, tears in her eyes.

"WHAT?!"

"They said that he was the perfect example of a prince, and they took him to battle a worrier, he almost won but... but..."

"But what?"

"They got me and said 'surrender boy! Or say goodbye to your sister!', Danny sacrificed himself for me, and I hadn't seen him since."

Jack fought to keep his tears, but this was too much, he lost his only son, the tears were impossible to stop.

"But... he's alive dad. I saw them training him and..." She began, but Maddie cut her off.

"JACK! WE FOUND DANNY! HE NEEDS HELP!" She handed him Danny, Jack still had tears, and more began to fall when he saw his son.

Danny opened his eyes, they were blue! He was really fighting (FOOLED YA!)!

"Danny, son, can you hear me?" He asked.

"Dad, r-run!" He shouted as loud as he can but his voice was low, unfortunately, since it was quiet, and Tucker was still searching for them, the crowd heard him.

"Danny, what's wrong?" He asked.

"They're... they're c-coming." Chocked Danny, these were his last words before he faded away into darkness.

"DANNY! SON! ANSWER ME!" Jack cried helplessly, but with no avail.

"AWAKEN MY SERVANTS!" Hetop-ra commanded, holding Tucker's staff.

Danny opened his eyes, Jack smiled, but when he met Danny's eyes, the smile faded away. He was under control again. He stood up, and ran to Hetop-ra, following orders.

"DANNY!" All the crowd screamed, with hope this time.

The sphinx was one of the servants, so he woke up too and stood behind Hetop-ra.

* * *

Tucker was running away from the kangaroos, crying for help.

"He's too fast!" One of them shouted.

"Maybe we should get Phantom." Suggested the other.

"Wait? Phantom? As in Danny Phantom?" Asked Tucker, still running.

"Hetop-ra clearly has the boy under his control now." Said kangaroo #1.

"Control? OH MAN!" Tucker shouted as he ran to find his best friend and save him so he can save _him._

* * *

Danny was standing in front of Hetop-ra, ready to fight.

"ATTACK PHANTOM!" Ordered Hetop-ra.

"MY SON IS NO PHANTOM!" Exclaimed Jack and Maddie at the same time.

"Phantom, if you may. Show them your other half please?" He asked clamly.

Danny nodded. "Can I use my usual battle cry my pharaoh?"

"Of coarse you may, my prince."

"I'm going ghost!"

He transformed dramatically in front of everyone. They all gasped in surprise.

"What are you're orders now, my leash?"

"You may rest. Sphinx will handle everything for the rest of the day, you certainly must be tiered."

"I certainly am, pharaoh."

"Then go. Thank you, if I need you, you will be announced."

And with that Danny transformed back and collapsed on the sand. Beside the carriage and away from everyone.

* * *

From behind Tucker lost the kangaroos, and he was hiding behind the carriage. He heard a loud bump! He gasped, and slowly began to walk to see what made that sound. He certainly was relieved when he figured out it was his friend, Danny, but he was afraid for him. So he sat down beside him and began to shake him.

"Danny? Dude? Are you okay? Please wake up." He plead as he removed the sand from on top of the poor boy. He gasped in pain as he saw his torn shirt, pants, and that his chest was bleeding.

"Danny! Oh my god! Dude!" He cried as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"T-Tucker... s-s-stay a-away f-from m-me!" He gasped.

"Dude, what are you talking about?"

"Y-You a-almost k-killed m-me m-murderer!"

"No, I would never do such a thing!"

"Y-You d-did! I-I w-will n-never f-forgive y-you, y-you m-monster!"

Tucker was taken aback, he didn't know that his friend was still under control and that he was following orders. Instead, he thought that he forced him to fall under his control and he fought back, and it all ended up like this.

"I am so sorry Danny, the staff controlled me and I...

"... c-couldn't f-fight i-it? I d-did! e-even w-when I w-was w-weakened l-like t-this! You m-made m-me a m-mindless z-zombie w-who t-treated p-people l-like s-slaves!"

"But... Danny, I am so sorry! Okay! I never meant to hurt you! I am so sorry!" Tear began to form in his eyes.

"I... I..." He began shaking violently.

"Danny?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"DANNY!"

"TTTUUUCCCKKKEEERRR!"

"Danny, hold on!"

"CAN'T HOLD ON!"

"NO!"

Danny began to disappear in thin mist fast, and when Tucker tried to grab him, he disappeared, leaving a really frightened and upset Tucker.

* * *

They all worked as fast as they can, they were painting the walls, afraid that HE would get Danny.

"My baby boy is being enslaved by a ghost!" Screamed Maddie.

"I know, and the fact that our son is half ghost makes it even harder." Continued Jack.

"We gotta do something to help him!" Cried Sam.

"Help who?"

With a gasp, they turned around to see the deep voice that called them. It was Danny in human form, clearly happy of what he did to Tucker.

"Phantom, sir, I'd like to go to the bathroom, with you. They were going to help me convince you." Lied Paulina.

"Okay, fine." He sighed as he took her hand and went off, but before they go, Paulina shot Sam a dreamy look, then a evil one to tell her how much she is enjoying this and then they teleported.

Sam was so angry that she felt like she wanted to punch Paulina right now. But she took the chance and she began to sneak up on Hetop-ra to take the staff.

* * *

Tucker continued to cry and cry until there was no tears left. He was so upset of his friend's death that he forgot he was trapped inside this place.

"Oh, Danny, it's all my fault! It's all my fault!" He cried._  
_

"Tucker?"

"Sam?"

"Tucker!"

"Sam!"

They hugged each other, happy to see each other again. (NO SXT Sorry Sam and Tucker fans!)

"Sam, did you know what happened to Danny?"

"Yeah, we gotta do something to free him from that staff!"

"No, Sam, Danny, is... gone."

"WHAT?!"

"I saw him bleeding beside the carriage, I went to him and he wasn't under control, his eyes were blue. He said that I was a monster who forced him to be a mindless zombie. And... he died mad at me." Tears were reformong in his eyes, he was a monster and he new it.

"Tucker... Danny is not dead! He'll make it! He'll beat Hetop-ra! He's a hero!" Encouraged Sam.

"Thank you, but I don't think I can beat him anymore."

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker cried as they ran to hug him, only to phase through him and land on he sand.

"Sam, I am not alive anymore, I'm dead, but I think you can beat him! And Tucker, stay out of the way. I still hate you! You killed me! You're the one who shot at me when I was trying to save you from these kangaroos!"

"What?" Asked Tucker confused.

"You shot at one of the kangaroos right? Well, you thought you did! You shot me square in the chest and sent me flying crashing to the carriage! Murderer!"

"I did that?" More tears formed in his eyes.

"Danny, stop it! He feels bad already!"

"Sam, I can't, I died mad at him and the ghost court said that I have to be mad at the someone who killed me, even if I forgive him, or else I'll be terminated from existence."

"I'm going to terminate you too?" Asked Tucker feeling more guilt.

"Yes, Tucker, I have to be mad at you, but in real life (or death) I forgive you." He smiled and waved, then he disappeared from site.

"No!" Tucker roared.

Sam was now crying loudly and Tucker hugged her for support, but the fact that he knew Danny and Sam liked each other made him cry even harder.

"Let's go get that staff Sam! We have to, that's what Danny said."

"Okay, Tucker. Lets go!"

* * *

Paulina came rushing and panting.

"Paulina, what's wrong?" Asked Dash.

"Danny just disappeared out of exiistace when he was fighting to get control of his body back!" She cried.

"What?!" Asked Maddie.

"You heard me! He died! In front of me!"

"NO!" All his family cried.

"But we need to destroy the staff, that was his final wish." Said Tucker from behind.

"Tucker!" They all exclaimed.

"Go get the staff now!"

"But..." Jazz tried to speak but..

"NOW!" He ordered.

They all went to Hetop-ra, who was sleeping, so they took the staff and rushed out of there. Then they gave it to Tucker who said.

"Take us back to the school!"

And with that they all teleported back to school.

To their surprise, Danny was sitting on his chair, in human form!

"DANNY!" They all shouted and hugged him.

"Guys... can't... breath..." He choaked.

They all released him.

"uhh... did I miss something?"

"Do you know Hetop-ra?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah, the ghost who thought Tucker was a king at the museum. Why?"

"Oh no! Tucker, what did you do?!"

"I did nothing! At least he is still alive!"

"ALIVE?!"

"Uhh.. hehe... long story." Said Sam.

"Well, I'm definitely happy that I'm still alive too."

* * *

"And Amity Park knows your secret" Explained Sam.

"Okay, that was an interesting event." Danny noted.

The trio were at Danny's house now, at his room.

"My parents are okay?"

"Yes." Answered Sam.

"Then why do they threaten to destroy the ghost boy?"

"What?"

"I' telling you Mads, when I find that ghost boy I'll rip him apart molecule by molecule!" Came a voice from downstairs.

"Well, I guess I wanted that to happen, and it did, even though I didn't say it." Said Tucker.

"We're sorry Tuck, for ignoring you like that." Apologized Danny.

"No big. So wanna head for the Nasty Burger?"

"Sure." Sam and Danny answered.

"It''s good to be back to normal." Stated Danny.

* * *

**THE END!**

**Thank you for reading it! I am out of ideas lately so I think I'll write challenges. Hope you liked the story! Comment, follow, or favorite please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so if you don't understand the last chapter then you should read this. Questions and Answers:**

**1-Wait, how did Danny die twice?**

_**Danny didn't die at all. He pretended to in front of Tucker and Paulina, following orders. He managed to hide his red colored eye. He duplicated himself for this**__**.**_

**2- Why did Sam believe Tucker when he told her that he died?**

_**Because she did see him run behind the carriage while she was looking for the staff. She thought it just happened**__**.**_

**3- How come Tucker agreed on what Paulina said?**

_**He didn't, he just heard the word "He died, in front of me!", He thought she saw him disappear while he was in Tucker's arms**__**.**_

**4- Why did I write kangaroos instead of ****jackals****?**

_**I like kangaroos and I thought they would fit with the story. I wanted to change something other than the plot. Okay? So don't get confused!**_


End file.
